Benighted
by druidic-immotal666
Summary: The true fate of the anti-hero Anakin Skywalker. (R&R)
1. Default Chapter

BENIGHTED

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or other things in this story. They all belong to the meticulously wealthy man in flannelette. 

Anakin stood silently on the bridge of the Battleship beside his Master. Blue eyes no longer sparkling like the Naboo sky, but glazed and battle weary. The shadow that had always followed him was beginning to consume him entirely. His expression was stern and silent, yet his thoughts dwelled in a place few Jedi dared to tread. 

_I will hunt you down. Hunt you down and destroy you all. To that I promise. _

            Obi Wan glanced introspectively at his Padawan for a brief moment. Reading his thoughts. Knowing all to well that his grasp on Anakin's anger was deteriorating as the Clone War continued. Over the past few months, Obi Wan had repeatedly requested to the Jedi High Council that Anakin should take some time off from the war, but everytime the same reply.

"Anakin is a good warrior. We need him for there are not enough of us left to combat the Trade Federation and control the clone troopers. There are more pressing issues that your Padawan's anger."

            Had they forgotten that he is the chosen one? That his powers are heightened to an unmatchable degree leaving him more susceptible to the temptations of the dark side. These thoughts troubled Obi Wan, even more so than winning the war that had started over a year ago. He feared that even when the war is over, the war with Anakin would continue. 

"Deep in thought again, Master?"

"Always, Anakin." 

Anakin turned to face Obi Wan. Expressionless. 

"You still want me to go away don't you?, Anakin asked

Sighing, Obi Wan turned to face Anakin, placing his hands on his shoulders. 

"Anakin, I worry about you. Your anger is growing out of control and I fear it may be conflicting with your journey to becoming a Jedi Knight."

"Master, spare me the bullshit. You want me gone. Plain and simple."

"That is not true. I only want…"

"What's best for me… Yeah I've heard this song before, but I'm not leaving until we have defeated the Trade Federation completely." 

Anakin's cold resolve startled Obi Wan, but he knew he could do little to deter Anakin from his stubborn convictions. Wait!

_Padme Amidala._

Yes, if he could convince Padme to talk to Anakin, then maybe he would listen to her. Even though he worried about Padme and Anakin's relationship, he was out of options on the matter and she seemed to be the only answer left. 

"General Kenobi?", a deep voice resonated from the pilot seat.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"The Trade Federation vessel is in retreat. The fighters have pushed them towards the Senex Juvex sector. General Organa is ordering a cease fire."

Obi Wan stared silently out through the view screen at the empty space territory that lay before him. He once treasured the beauty of space, but no more. It had become cold and empty. He yearned silently for a warm place where he could live out the rest of his days. He turned to the Admiral, a thin young man who had the cold resolve that reflected all the officers aboard the battleship. 

"Admiral, cease all offensives." 

"Yes, General."

"What?…. Your just going to let them retreat so they can regroup? Organa is a fool. Pilot ignore him, follow the Federation vessel." Cried Anakin

"You will ignore that, pilot." Obi Wan stated walking sternly towards Anakin.

"We can take them now while there in retreat and vulnerable and end the war… Hell I could do it on my own"

"Obeying orders comes first rate to your eagerness to exert your ego warrior skills." 

Anakin gazed at his Master fearlessly, but somewhat taken aback by the apparent stab. The comment by Obi Wan, only increased Anakin's resentment. 

"And I suppose you think that by letting them go we are being merciful."

"I would prefer not to fight, Anakin."

"Ha…typical Republican. If Palpatine were here he would have told Bail Organa to shove a pulse rifle up his ass and then he would have pursued." 

Trying to control his own rising anger, Obi Wan looked coldly at his Padawan who was clearly becoming too coy for his own good.

"Any more comments like that my young apprentice and you'll be lucky to pass the trials next month." 

The threat seemed to wilting in strength, as was Obi Wan's own resolve. He was losing his grip on Anakin even now, when it mattered. Anakin did not comment, but just stared unflinching at Obi Wan before he took off towards his quarters. 

_Perhaps it was best that the argument did not continue_

Obi Wan thought. Quietly he gazed back out through the view screen at the empty and desolate vastness of space before him. Bringing his hands to his face, he slowly closed his eyes trying to push any negative thoughts from his mind. 

_Remain in control. At least of your own emotions. Control Obi Wan. _

However, the echo of darkness continued to creep through his veins. Time was running out. 

* * *

Two hours later, Obi Wan found himself meditating silently in his quarters. The sound of silence his only comfort. No laser blasts. No explosions. Nothing. It was a silence that Obi Wan had waited so long to find. Hopeful that the war was coming to an end, and Anakin's growing darkness with it. 

Beep! Beep! 

"Communication for you, Sir" 

A voice protruded the silence over the comm. Obi Wan sighed. 

_Too good to be true! _

"Who is it?" 

"It's Senator Padme Amidala" 

"Patch it through a secure channel to my room."

"Yes, sir." 

Obi Wan stood up so as to face the view screen. Then her face appeared. She was more beautiful than ever, though her eyes told a different story. They were weary from fighting the insatiable battle in the Republic and alongside Bail Organa. However, Obi Wan saw something else within her eyes. Something he could not decipher, but knew it was bringing the former Queen great sadness. 

"Senator Amidala, I am so glad you returned my message." 

"It's good to see you again, Master Kenobi. It has been a long time."

"That it has."

"How is Anakin?", she asked with hope. 

"He is actually why I have contacted you, M'lady" 

Padme's eyes widened a little with concern, as she tried to control any over-statement of emotion, for fear of her secret being exploited. 

"Is he alright?"

"Yes", Obi Wan paused for a moment in thought, "And no. He has been effected greatly by this war we fight and I fear it is deterring him away from his chosen path."

Padme starred down into her lap, before looking up at Obi Wan again.

"In what way has he been affected?" 

"His mood. He is always aggressive and his judgments mirror that of a man who is losing control over what is right and wrong."

"What is it you want me to do?" 

"Talk to him. Convince him to come and stay with you for a short while or to take some time off from this war at least. You're his friend, he will trust you, for at the moment he does not trust me." 

Obi Wan looked at Padme then. Sensing her increased sadness at the very mention of Anakin. Something was wrong. She did not say anything for a moment, as she gazed down in thought to what he was saying. When she looked back up at Obi Wan, tears began to augment her eyes, but did not fall from their pits. 

"I've tried, Obi Wan… but he won't even listen to me." 

Surprised, Obi Wan wanted her to continue. To express what was truly wrong. 

"Things are a lot complicated than you realize, Ben." 

"Padme, tell me what is wrong? I sense your holding something back and it is giving you a great deal of pain. Talk to me."

"I can't… I can't tell you." 

"Tell me what?"

Silence. 

"Padme?... Please" Obi Wan beckoned her, but she just starred solemnly at him.

"You know… you just don't want to accept it." 

With that said she cut the transmission. Obi Wan stood their for what seemed like an eternity gazing at the empty view screen. He hunched his shoulders as if beaten by the weariness that suddenly filled him. His strength was fading. Slumping down on his bed, his head in his hands, and silently let the thoughts and weariness consume him.

NOTE: Review and let me know if I shall continue. Many chapters to come if you do. 


	2. Scorched Remains

CHAPTER 2 – Scorched Remains

Smoke rises from the darkness. Screams, infinite and deafening screams. Scorched remains of buildings once so grande. Tears swell uncontrollably. I try to suppress them, but the eerie silence beckons them to fall down my weary face.

 "What have I done?" I whisper, voice trembling. 

Tears fall down from my eyes. The world cold, empty and desolate. 

A woman screams. It rises in pitch, screeching in agony. Bloody gurgle. A snarl and the gnash of teeth. The sounds of bodies colliding and of flesh being torn from the bone. A flowing tide of blood seeps towards me. Bodies line the street in horrid presentation. Their eyes rolled back into the pits of their hollow skulls as if they have been swallowed by the evil that has consumed them. My feet weaken at my every step. The sight of veins dried and scorched. Shards of glass and cinders on foreheads, purple, hued by putrid blood. These corpses are my family, my friends… 

A laugh echoes amidst the eerie emptiness. Its sadistic sound, weighed down by dark undertones, a deep and hollow laugh, churns about the air unjustly. 

"Who is that?" I whisper to myself

Ash swirls around and around in an unnatural whirlwind. A face emerges. It blurred outline reflecting that a woman. Padme! 

My feet carry me forward, their every step a burden to the undertaken. I feel heavy. Weighed down by my own bones. 

"Why?..." her voice echoes in the silence "Why did you leave me, Anakin?"

"I didn't leave you.." shouting, the sound bouncing off the scattered walls.

My heart thuds with fear as the ash thickens, its dark colors of grey and black consume the dead as all around fades to black. 

            A cold wind blows as the figure of Padme, lurks out of darkness like a stealthy sovereign reaper. Her face, once so beautiful in all it's rich color and life, now empty and pale as the snow on the planet Hoth. Her deep brown eyes, empty as they stare at me in great despair. 

"Why did you leave me, Anakin?"

That question. Why torment me with the guilt of that question? I look at her. She began to cry tears of crimson red, that fell in silent lamentation down her face. 

"Padme!" I cry, "I'm sorry… Padme… forgive me…."

Anakin awoke then. Screaming. It was all a dream or was it a vision of events to come? His dreams of his mother were truthful, why not this? This revelation did not comfort him as his heart thudded violently in his chest. 

Sweat poured all over his heated body. Tears augmented from his eyes, but he suppressed them. 

"Padme", he whispered to himself. 

Sitting up, Anakin stared at his hands. A guilt sweeping over him. 

_Did these hands cause all that pain? _

"No!" Anakin shouted, standing to thump the wall beside the view screen. "I will not let it happen!"

The tense moment was suddenly interrupted.

"Skywalker, you have an urgent message from Senator Amidala"

To the very mention of her name, his eyes widened as his shoulders eased their strain. 

_She's alive. She is alright. _

"Patch it through."

Anakin hit the switch on the wall awaiting the incoming transmission. Oh how he had longed to see his beloved's face one more, especially now. 

His eyes gazed attentively as her face emerged, but it was not the vibrant Padme he once knew. Her eyes were glazed over with tears. She had been crying, but she put up a brave smile to try and hide those tears. 

"Padme, I'm so glad to see you."

She smiles at his words.

"As I you, Anakin…"

She paused for a moment in thought. Trying to gather the words in her mind. 

"Anakin, I need you to come home to me" she said 

"What?" Anakin asked suspiciously

"Day and night I sit in the senate as we squabble and debate this messed up war and all I can think about is the danger you face out there."

Anakin smiled coyly – her concern amused him. 

"Padme, I am fine. Those Trade Federation assholes are not touching this Jedi Knight with an inch of their Cyclopean photoreceptors"

"Your not invincible Anakin, you may think you are, but your not."

Her statement hit Anakin. It was not an insult of sort, but coming from her it stabbed him. 

"I am more powerful than all Jedi Knights and a thousands times more powerful and invincible than anybody around here give me credit for… you above all, included."

Padme starred at Anakin, his growing pride in himself shocked her. It is as Obi Wan had told her. 

"Anakin…"

"Listen Padme… I will come home when I have won this war."

"I can't convince you otherwise can I… not even Ben…"

"You've been talking about me with Obi Wan again, haven't you?"

Anakin's anger began to flare. 

"We're concerned…"

"Spare me the bullshit Padme… Your backstabbing me, your husband. Conversing with that coward of a Jedi about me."

"Anakin.." Padme pleaded, but to no avail. 

Anakin cut off the transmission. He did not want to talk to her, his anger subsiding within him. The whole galaxy seemed to be opposing his every move then. He needed guidance. He needed stability. He needed control of his own destiny. 

_Palpatine__. _

Anakin punched a button on the wall which activated a transmitter array – He was going to contact Chancellor Palpatine. 

Suddenly the small blue hologram of Palpatine appeared, instantly, as if he knew Anakin was to contact him at that moment through some precognition. 

"Ahh, Anakin. I knew you were going to contact me."

"How?"

"Does it matter now?... What can I do for you, my young Jedi?"

"I can't stand it here… Everybody seems to be against me. I need your guidance."

Palpatine's hologram became even clearer to Anakin at that moment, as if it had consumed his entire vision with it's presence. 

"My guidance… What of your Master?"

"He is ignorant of my own abilities… I could win this war for you Chancellor. On my own if necessary."

"It is not only your abilities is it, Anakin?"

"No… He and Senator Amidala have been conspiring behind me…"

"Conspiring… How interesting?... Surely they are just concerned for your safety."

"Yes, but it is the fact that they converse in secret behind my back." 

There a slight pause for a moment between the two men. 

"Anakin, I think it is time you showed them what your truly made of. That is of course if you are up to the task of proving your strength and power to all."

"Anakin Skywalker just left in his fighter. Ten troops have been knocked out, General"

"What?... Track him, Commander."

"Yes, Sir"

_What in the blazes was he thinking? _

Obi Wan tensed. 

"Where is he headed?"

"He is not chasing the Trade Federation battleships, that is for sure. His direction is more towards the core regions"

_What is he thinking? _

Obi Wan closed his eyes, reaching deep into the recesses of the force to try and figure out Anakin's sudden impulse reaction. 

Nothing, except a darkness; A cold and emotionless darkness. 

"Can you establish a communication with him?" 

"Yes, Sir…"

"Patch me through"

The Commander keyed in the appropriate information before signaling to Obi Wan that a link was established.

"Anakin what are you doing?" 

"Doing what is needed, Master", his voice replied coldly.

"Come back at once…"

"And miss the chance to end the war. No way Kenobi!"

The tone of Anakin's voice startled Obi Wan. Anakin was now in control of Obi Wan, and this was dangerous territory indeed. 

"Where are you headed, Anakin?"

"Don't you concern yourself with that, Master. You will thank me when I return and the war is over." 

"Anakin…" Obi Wan pleaded.

"Goodbye, Master." 

The uplink was closed with that said, leaving Obi Wan standing isolated within the cold confinements of the bridge of the Command ship. He turned and walked silently from it's silence towards his private quarters. 

Once there he established a communication link to the Jedi High Council. He had to ask for their guidance now. They could not ignore this. Something needed to be done about his drifting apprentice before the power in which he withholds is given to the dark side of the Force. 

_This can not happen._

"Master Kenobi, good to see you it is", a raspy voice. Master Yoda's voice. "Troubled you are."

"Yes, Master."

"Young Skywalker?"

"He has fled the Command ship in pursuit of some Vendetta to win the war."

Silence. 

"Hmmm… Pursue him you must. Overtaking the dark side is. Bring him back, try you must."

"If I fail?" Obi Wan queried with a hopelessness never seen. 

"Then lost all could be…. May the Force be with you, Obi Wan."


End file.
